ojos de jade y una lagrima
by Sasumi-Emina
Summary: un universo alterno todos los chicos  en la universidad como sera que ocurrira. Nuevos sentimientos nuevas amistades y algo mas soy mala para los sumarrysPD: es nuestro 1ºfic porfa dejen rewiewLos personajes le petenecen a masashi kishimoto
1. introduccion

Naruto o nos pertenece si fuera así la historia seria distinta en ciertos puntos

Ojos de jade y una lagrima

Cáp. 1º

Prólogo

En un lugar de Konoha encontramos a:

Sakura Haruno: 19 años

Sin novio (por ahora)

Esta es una de las chicas más populares. Tiene un aspecto tierno, pero no se dejen engañar. Da miedo, tiene una fuerza monstruosa y eso le ayudó en las competencias de judo

Sus amigas:

Hinata Hyuga: 19 años

Novia de Naruto

Es una chica tímida…tímida..tímida (innerEmina: dejémoslo en tímida)

Ino Yamanaka: 19 años

Novia de Kankuro (ocurrencias de Tomoyo)

Ino es así como hueca… algo así como la "Titi" para los que ven "Casado con Hijos"

Tenten: 20 años

Novia de Neji

Es una chica dulce y tierna nadie sabe como se hizo novia del Hyuga ,por cierto, le gustan las armas (Emina: su nombre lo significa)

Temari : 21 años

Novia de Shikamaru

Es una de esas chicas engreídas a la que le gusta andar a la moda (SakuraH: pero que peinado U)

Sumi Kino: 19 años

( sin novio por ahora)

Ella es una chica multimillonaria. Su padre es el dueño de la grandes empresas kino internationals (SakuraH: eso es por el apellido)(Emina:obvio)

Sasami Kino: 20 años

Novia de Rock Lee (Emina: esta Tipa necesita LENTES / Inner Emina: Asi es / Sakura H: sigamos U)

Ella es una linda chica, sólo le importa el interior de las personas (Emina/SakuraH: he ahí el porqué)

Ayame Sato: 19 años

Novia de Sai

Es una chica simple y sus gustos cambian demasiado rápido.

Y sus Sensey's

Hitomi: 28 años

Sin pareja

Profesora de arqueología y medicina

Ella es la nueva profesora; tiene un aspecto dulce pero da miedo cuando se enoja . Está enamorada de Kakashi y es una despistada total (Autoras: U)

Kakashi: 30 años

Profesor de defensa personal y física.

Es una persona relajada (tomoyo: No se nota! )

Frase típica: "Me perdí en el camino de la vida"

Él está enamorado de Hitomi (Emina: dejamos la vida amorosa de estos 2)

Gai: 30 años

Profesor de arte y actuación

Es el mal tercio entre Kakashi y Hitomi su ego es enorme y su alumno preferido es Rock Lee (Tomoyo: no se x q)

Tdsunade: edad?? (Emina : no se dice SakuraH: no coments)

Directora

Ella es mandona y posee gran fuerza. Le enseñó todo lo que sabe a Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha: 20 años

(Emina : y que es una historia sin chicos por los cuales se muere SakuraH )

(SakuraH: Emina!!!!!!)

Sin novia

Este chico es perseguido por todas las mujeres desde que era peque. Es un chico guapo, hábil y fuerte (Se vea sakuraH babeando)

Narto Uzumaki : 20 años

Novio de Hinata

Es un chico divertido pero muy celoso con Hyuga. Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke. "Odia el Ramen " (Emina: o q sarcasmo ¬¬U) (Tomoyo: tu callate ¬¬#)(sakuraH: No pelen)(Emina/Tomoyo: callate ¬¬)

Neji Hyuga: 21 años

Novio de Tenten

Es un chico frío, pero con un fondo dulce. (InnerEmina/InnerSakuraH/InnerTomoyo: muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy fondo)

Pero ese fondo lo logra sacar Tenten

Shikamaru Nara: 21 años

Novio de Temari

Es un perezoso y todo lo encuentra problemático

(tomoyo: ZZZZZZZZZZ)

Rock Lee: 20 años

Novio de Sasami

Es un chico tierno y dulce, pero un poco feo (SakuraH: Un poco ¬¬ Ya)

Y por razones desconocidas se hizo novio de Sasami

Sai: 20 años

Novio de Ayame

Es un chico un poco tonto y engreído.

Gaara: 20 años

Sin novia

Es un chico duro y frió, pero el conocer a Sumi le traerá más de un ataque de nervios.

(Tomoyo/SakuraH: Exagerada)(Emna: ww)

En un lugar en La universidad de Konoha

Encontramos a una pelirrosa caminando hacia un corredor (lee un papel) - Sasami y Sumi Kino las chicas nuevas…- dijo sakura (ve su reloj) - a son las diez -…llegare tarde!!!

En la sala común de la Universidad de konoha

-Con quién creen que nos tocará este año? – pregunta Hinata

- No lo sé, Hinata. Espero q no nos toque con ese fenómeno de Gai… arruinó mi presentación de fotos en verano- responde Temari

Flash back

Vemos a Gai posando en frente de la cámara de Temari

- Oye! sale de ahí¡estorbas! – le grita Temari

- Solo quiero que ese objeto sirva para algo útil – dice Gai haciendo poses.

Y podemos observar a una Temari enojada al "heavy" y persiguiendo el idio… perdón, a Gai

End Flash back

Todas con gotitas

-Tienes razón- Ayame

- ¿Y Sakura?- pregunta Tenten- ¿¿que no debió haber llegado hace ya tiempo??

- Cierto – responde Ino – qué le habrá pasado?

(se abre la puerta)

Entra un grupo de tres jóvenes en el que se distinguió cierta pelirrosa

- Ellas son Sumire y Sasami Kino – dice presentándo a las chicas - Y esta, es la nueva profesora Hitomi.

- Buenos días! – Saluda Kakachi – (se quiita esa cosa q tiene en la cara) - ¿¡Hitomi!?

- No es la vecina- responde Ino – Y dónde esta Naruto?

(todos caída al estilo anime)

Ino: idiota ¬-¬

Altavoz: Bienvenidos alumnos espero que les agrade este nuevo periodo en la universidad… ahora a clases!…

fin del 1º capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí les va el capitulo 2

PD:los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto

En la clase de Gai

Gai: Jovenes…tienen que hacer una película en grupo para presentar la mejor en la semana de comunicacion y sus trabajos seran evaluados con un 100 o un 0

Neji: No puede hacer eso sensei

Gai: no me dejan terminar y para hacerlo mas interesante se ganaran pasajes para ir a los angeles e iran a holliwod(Ilusionado) y para ganar seran evaluados por kakashi, hitomi y tsunade.

Hinata: Sensei usted elegira los grupos

Gai: por supuesto

G1

- Haruno Sakura

- Kino Sumire

- Hyuga Hinata

- Yamanaka Ino

- Uchia Sasuke

- Sabaku no Gaara

- Sai

G2

-Asaba Mine

- Giot Lian…

(30 minutos y 5 grupos más tarde)

G6

Tenten

Sabaku no Temari

Kino Salami

Sato Ayame

Hyuga Neji

Nara Shikamaru

Rock Lee

Sabaku no Kankuro

(hay más grupos, pero no los nombraremos ya que no da flojera y no importan tanto en el fic)

chicas

Hinata: genial me toco con Naruto

Ino: y a ti sakura parece que el destino quiere que estes con sasuke

Sakura: por que lo dices???

Ino:1º- El beso en romeo y Julieta

2º- El dueto de musica en trecer grado

3º- Tomar la bandeja del almuerso al mismo tiempo…

Sakura¿solo por eso ?

Ino: dejame terminar

4º- la coronación y eso que fuiste con sai al baile de primavera

Y ahora …(piensa) no creo que sea casualidad

Sakura: ¬¬ loca (Sakura Inner: nota... matar a ino)

Tenten: saku-chan calmate U

Temari: y cambiando de tema y ustedes quienes son

Ayame: mucho gusto mi nombre es ayame sato

Ino: tu eres la novia de sai ¿?!!!

Ayame: si

Ino y tu sabes o alguna de ustedes sabe que le paso a la ex de mi amor platonico ¿?

(autoras tosen)

Ino: que saben

(Emina: fueron Neji y Naruto)

Flash back

Naruto/Neji: ahí esta (y empujan a la …… de karin)

Zo..Karin: ayuda!!! (se agarro de un lado del barranco)

Sak…Sasumi: Todo sea por el bien de sasuke (y le pisa los dedos y la …… se muere)

End del flash back

Emina: y eso paso

Todas: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Temari: se lo merecia , le dar un premio a esos 2

Hinata: despes de todo era una ………

Sakura: Hinata desde cuando hablas asi

Hinata desde que me volvi una prima sobreprotectora

En el parque de konoha

Sasuke: achits¡¡¡ (estornudo)

(p/s:alguien debe estar hablando de mi )

Naruto: a comer ramen

Sasuke: hmp!!!!

Naruto: teme ¬-¬

Sasuke: dobe ¬-¬

Gaara: patético

Shikamaru: que problemático

Neji: en fin los dejo quede con tenten

Naruto: wuuuuu!!!

Neji: Callate!!!

(En eso llega Tenten)

Neji/Tenten: U

Naruto: jejeje - 

Sasuke: que ridículo

(En eso llegan Hinata con Sakura)

Hinata: hola naruto-kun ( le besa la mejilla)

Sakura: hola naruto (dice con alegría) ahh... hola saske (dice secamente)

Naruto: hola sakura-chan (responde alegremente)

Sasuke: hola sakura (dice con cierta hipocrecía en su tono y lanzándole una mirada de odio a la chica)

Naruto: y por que no hacemos una fiesta por la cosa de las películas

Sakura: claro si apruebas

Hinata: eso es lo de menos aún así es una gran idea tenemos que hacerlo en casa de … (cara picara) Sakura

Sakura: ¬¬

Innersakura: que se traen estos 2

Sasuke: Hmp

Temari: siii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shikamaru: que problemático

Kankuro: (interrumpiendo) ¿habrá sake?

Sakura¿no creo?

Kankuro: como que ¿no creo? sin sake no hay fiesta

Sai:: (en tono sarcastico) se supone que son sin alchol

Temari: son un par de borrachos

Sai/Kankuro: eso non es sierto hip (tomados de los hombros, tambaleándose y con una botella en la mano)

Temari: si seguro ¬¬

Kankuro: bueno abra sake ¿si o no?

Sakura: ya ...¬¬ pero no se comporten como hace un rato ¿ya?

Sai/Kankuro: yaaaaaaaaaa!!! (con cara de perrito)

fin del capitulo

Notas de sus autoras

Lamentamos haber usado las caritas del msn

la ortografía pronto tendra mejoras

y el fic se hace de acurdo a nuestras ideas locas preguntas y sugerencias dejenlas en los reviews

de preferencia dejen sugerencias eso es todo adiozz


End file.
